Card Knight Damumi
by Matt Tsubasa
Summary: Damumi é uma garota mimada que acha que pode salvar o mundo. E talvez ela possa!Sakura Card Captors, Mx0, Sand Land, etc. vários animês terão presença!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Antes de começar tenho que explicar que esse é um crossover que não necessariamente irá ser protagonizado pelos personagens da série (fará algumas referências apenas, pelo menos inicialmente), mas será baseado nos "sistemas de magia" presentes em algumas séries, como Sakura Card Captors e Mx0.

Tenho que falar sobre algo fundamental nessa história: os Cards mágicos. Como em Mx0, eles são usados para armazenar as magias conhecidas e são de cores diferentes, de acordo com o poder mágico do usuário. As magias armazenadas em Card Knight Damumi serão semelhantes as de Sakura Card Captors, mas agora serão apenas vários poderes, que ao serem adquiridos serão guardados em um Card para uso posterior.

Card Knight Damumi contará as aventuras de Damumi Zuheki, uma adolescente que mora na Vila Mágica de Yabukuro e quer aprender mais poderes, pois acha que assim poderá salvar o mundo.

Outra questão importante de se esclarecer é que em todo o mundo há mana (energia mágica, utilizada para fazer magias), mas as vilas mágicas costumam se encontrar em locais com altos níveis dessa energia, ao contrário de Mx0, onde há poucos locais com mana no mundo.

I hope you enjoy!


	2. Enter: Damumi!

Primavera. Época em que a natureza está no auge de sua vida. Momento mais belo do ano, quando as flores estão brotando, os pássaros estão cantarolando por aí. Tudo é feliz na primavera.

Não! Nem tudo. Yabukuro é uma pobre vila triste. O nível de energia mágica (mana) é alto, mas as pessoas estão fracas, desnutridas. Todos trabalhando como condenados para um monarca tirano.

O rei, Yabukuro Zuheki, mago jovem e cheio de ganância, fundara a vila há alguns anos, quando descobriu a quantidade de mana da região. O ambicioso rapaz então atraiu trabalhadores de todo o Japão com a promessa de prosperidade e riqueza para os que fossem para Yabukuro. Muitos foram, mas era tudo mentira. Agora todos têm que trabalhar quase como escravos e assistir The O.C. e Rebelde todo dia.

A única esperança do povo de Yabukuro agora é a filha do tirano, Damumi. Uma jovem mimada, é verdade, mas com um coração puro e desejando muito salvar o mundo.

**Enter: Damumi!**

Damumi estuda na escola de magia mais conceituada do Japão, a Harvey Magic High School. Na Harvey, ela aprende magias básicas, como Bolhas, Flutuação e Cadeado. As outras os alunos devem buscar pelo mundo, ou desenvolver sozinhos (o que exige um grande poder mágico – muitos magos só conseguem esse feito após anos de prática em magia).

Damumi é mimada e acha que tudo deve ser feito para ela. Para a jovem, as aulas de astronomia foram inúteis, pois ela contraria Copérnico achando que a Terra gira em torno dela mesma. Mas ela não sabe nem que é Copérnico. Para ela saber de Mia Colucci já é o bastante.

As amigas de Damumi vivem como se o mundo fosse mesmo em volta dela. Mesmo todas sendo ricas, Damumi se destaca dentre elas por ter um pai que é rei de uma vila mágica.

Além de magia, Damumi aprende também coisas que se aprende em escolas normais, como matemática, inglês e geografia. Ela é uma aluna exemplar, principalmente nesta última matéria, que estuda com afinco para um dia percorrer todo o globo em busca de poderes novos para ajudar as pessoas. Porém, todo o conhecimento da garota se resume a isso: alguma capacidade lógica, saber falar uma língua mundial e conhecer o planeta. Ah, é claro. E saber de cor tudo sobre Rebelde.

Todos os magos lêem a revista Magical. A maioria dos jovens magos que são inteligentes lê Nature e Scientific American. Os interessados em dinheiro lêem Forbes, os medianos lêem Time e as garotas, People. Pois Damumi lê TiTiTi, Minha Novela, Contigo e todas as que falam sobre Rebelde.

São oito da manhã. Damumi recém acordou. Ela toma banho e sai para o desjejum. Fica no refeitório à mesa com Chitose e Tomoyo até às nove, quando começa a primeira aula. Aí ela estuda, toda manhã, Geografia, Inglês, Matemática e Magia. À uma da tarde ela está livre para passear, ir às compras, cinema, etc. Aos finais de semana, a garota volta a Yabukuro para passar um tempo com os pais. Na verdade, ela não gosta muito do pai, e passa muito pouco tempo com a mãe quando está em casa. Ela gosta mesmo é de ver Rebelde e The O.C.

Mas hoje é um dia incomum. É o dia da formatura. Damumi, após o banho, sai do quarto e procura Chitose e Tomoyo.

- Hey, Damumi! Como passou a noite? – pergunta Tomoyo.

- Tranqüila como nunca. Sair dessa prisão para mim é reconfortante. Vou finalmente poder salvar o mundo.

As três seguem para o refeitório e fazem a refeição matinal. Às nove, vão para o auditório, onde seria a cerimônia de formatura. Depois das falas dos professores e do diretor da instituição, Damumi, como representante de classe, faz um discurso.

-... E para concluir eu gostaria de dizer: Eu vou salvar o mundo e todos vão poder ver Rebelde, Falcon Beach e Malhação assim como eu! Muito obrigado!

Ela é aplaudida por todos.

Damumi Zuheki é um exemplo de garota perfeita.

Ninguém ousa pensar que ela não salvará o mundo.

* * *

Desculpem se a história entediou em algum momento, mas depois de terminar eu pensei em pôr coisas engraçadas que uma garota mimada faria.

A parte de descrição é muito chata, eu sei, mas pode ser crucial que vocês, leitores, conheçam algumas das informações contidas no texto. Muito obrigado e logo vem mais!


	3. Damumi e a TV

**Damumi e a TV**

Depois de se formar, Damumi voltou para a vila de Yabukuro. Por lá ficou dois anos assistindo Rebelde, Falcon Beach, Dawson's Creek, The O.C. e Malhação. Quando as quatro primeiras séries acabaram a Damumi descobriu que a próxima temporada de Malhação teria skatistas maconheiros em vez de playboys certinhos, a garota viu que era hora de levantar a bunda da poltrona e realizar de vez seu sonho de salvar o mundo da desgraça.

Damumi levantou e pegou seu Card mágico e usou Bolhas para encher a banheira e tomar banho. Depois que saiu do banheiro e fez o desjejum, a garota decidiu ligar para suas amigas Chitose e Tomoyo. Há tempos não se viam. As duas, que estavam na casa de Tomoyo, atenderam a videoconferência juntas.

- Hey! – disse Damumi.

- Bleargh! – responderam. – O que você quer?

- Vamos nos encontrar hoje? – perguntou a jovem.

- Não – responderam as "amigas". – Nós somos duas interesseiras que só sentavam com você por causa de sua influência. Agora você não nos serve mais. Não agora que nós descobrimos o iDog.

Chitose e Tomoyo desligam. Damumi fica triste e decide virar emo.

Depois de alguns anos trancada em casa ouvindo Simple Plan, Damumi decide que é realmente hora de salvar o mundo e mostrar para aquelas duas quem é a verdadeira Damumi Zuheki.

A garota tinha conseguido pensar durante alguns minutos naqueles anos em que fora emo. Quando pensava, imaginava que queria uma vida como a dos personagens da TV: perfeita.

Decidiu então ir ao inventor-chefe de Yabukuro, Kai Tomino. Era um jovem visionário e genial. Ele sabia de quase tudo, mas não sabia muito sobre RBD, o que fez com que ele ficasse "boiando" nas primeiras duas horas de conversa com a filha do rei daquela vila.

Depois de acabado o papo sobre os ídolos mexicanos, Kai conseguiu perguntar o que Damumi queria. Ela disse que queria entrar na TV. Por sorte, o inventor tinha exatamente o que ela queria. A máquina InDaTV permitia que o usuário entrasse na televisão, no programa que quisesse. Damumi pegou a máquina e levou para casa, prometendo que em troca daria uns pôsteres de seus ídolos.

Tudo que Damumi tinha que fazer para entrar em algum programa era pensar bastante em alguma coisa dele e tocar na tela da InDaTV. Logo, seus sonhos se realizariam e ela poderia entrar na televisão.

Chegando em casa, Damumi botou a invenção genial sobre sua enorme cama e foi direto tentar entrar em algum de seus seriados favoritos.

Mas não foi tão fácil. Ela tentou Falcon Beach, Dawson's Creek, Rebelde, Malhação, The O.C.. Não conseguiu nenhum. De repente, a genial jovem tentou encontrar algum guia "Como Usar" no aparelho. Na parte de trás havia algumas recomendações, entre elas: "só se pode usar com animes".

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – foi o grito que se ouviu logo depois que Damumi leu aquela frase.

* * *

Agora as coisas vão começar a esquentar, quando Damumi vai ter que aprender a lidar com animes se quiser salvar o mundo. 


	4. O Caderno da Morte

Três dias depois...

Light Yagami é um cara calmo. Realmente tranqüilo. É um adolescente que não gosta de agitações da vida de um jovem normal.

"Jovem normal". Isso é o contrário do que Light Yagami é, afinal Light possui o...

- Yaaaaaaaaaa Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Dooooooooo! - grita a garota caindo.

"Tcharalacabum!" - é o barulho que gera a queda de Damumi.

É! Damumi...

Vamos voltar alguns dias: ela era só uma adolescente fútil que amava RBD, quis entrar na TV e, como sempre tinha tudo o que queria, conseguiu um modo de tornar isso realidade. Com a InDaTV, a garota poderia entrar em qualquer programa de TV. Era o que ela pensava, mas a máquina criada por Kai Tomino só permitia que quem a utilizasse entrasse em animês.

Então, dois dias atrás, Damumi testou pela primeira vez: Gravitation. Depois de vomitar pela décima quarta vez vendo aquela bichice, Damumi descobriu um modo de voltar ao mundo real.

Ontem Damumi tentou algo menos gay. E conseguiu. Depois de cinco minutos assistindo Immoral Sisters 2, ela achou que hentai também não era a praia dela.

Então, hoje, recomendada por Kai, decidiu invadir Death Note...

**O Caderno da Morte**

- Você está bem? - pergunta Light Yagami, um adolescente alto de cabelos claros.

- Tá tudo beleza. Porras! Aqui nesse lugar só tem japa feio que nem tu?!? - responde Damumi sem escrúpulo algum.

Light se sente ofendido e nota que não há mal algum se a garota morrer.

- Como a senhorita se chama? - questiona o jovem.

"Não vou entregar tão fácil. Mal nos conhecemos e ele já quer saber meu nome. Que atrevimento! Acho que uma mentirinha vai bem!" - pensa a garota.

- Meu nome é Mia Colucci – responde Damumi.

- Mia Colucci... - repete Light enquanto pega seu caderno, o perigoso Death Note. - Vou anotar! É um belo nome, e posso usá-lo em minha história. Eu estava pensando em criar uma fic sobre uma banda de adolescentes. O que você acha? - Yagami distrai a garota enquanto escreve o nome dela no Caderno da Morte.

Passam-se quarenta segundos e nada.

- O seu nome é mesmo esse? - pergunta Light Yagami.

- É claro que é! - responde Damumi. - Peraí! Esse é o caderno preto que o Kai falou. Eu quero pra mim. Ele disse que se eu levar pra ele eu ganho o DVD especial do crossover entre Rebelde e Malhação. Dá pra cá!

Ela corre atrás do garoto, que foge a toda velocidade. Ele dobra em um beco sem saída e vê que perdeu a disputa. Mas o possuidor do caderno de um shinigami não desiste tão fácil.

- Espera! - diz ele à garota. - Como é o seu nome mesmo?

- Mia! - responde ela.

- Eu deixo você ficar com o caderno se você passar em um teste. - propõe o jovem estudante.

- Eu topo qualquer parada. - responde Damumi, aceitando o desafio que ainda nem foi proposto.

- Para provar que é merecedora do Death Note, você terá que tocar nele e resistir a todas as consequências. - explica o garoto.

- Tá fechado! - diz Damumi, avançando em direção ao caderno.

Quando Damumi toca no Death Note, ela sente uma sensação diferente de qualquer outra. E após isso ela passa a enxergar o shinigami Ryuk.

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Que fofo! É o melhor balão do mundo! Ahhhhhhhh! Eu quero pra miiiiiiiiim! - grita Damumi.

Light e o próprio shinigami se assustam. A garota continua a falar:

- Vai combinar maravilhosamente com minha fantasia de emo que vou usar no baile de sexta!!!!!

Light desiste de sua resistência e entrega seu caderno à garota, que o leva para casa.

Chegando a Yabukuro, Damumi é recebida por Kai, que pede imediatamente o Death Note e o Card mágico da garota. Botando o caderno numa máquina e inserindo o Card em uma abertura do mesmo dispositivo, ele faz o Death Note de verdade desaparecer e dá ao Card os poderes que antes estavam no caderno.

Quando Damumi descobre todas as vantagens de ter os poderes do Caderno da Morte ao seu dispor, ela decide que a única valia que esses poderes tem pra ela é o fato de ser seguida por Ryuk, na visão da jovem "um balãozinho fofinho que fala e combina com minhas roupas emo".


End file.
